


serpens

by isolationqueen (bisousniall)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Big dick merlin, Canon Era, Episode: s02e03 The Nightmare Begins (Merlin), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/isolationqueen
Summary: Merlin knows it’s wrong, but he feels compelled. Morgana is practically royalty, and Merlin, well...he sneaks through the corridors of the castle. The area Morgana’s chambers are in are heavily guarded, due to the presumed recent kidnapping. It’s so easy to trick the guards, to use magic to divert their attention, that Merlin is almost embarrassed for them. He knocks carefully on Morgana’s chamber door, timid and unsure.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Merlin Fucks Anthology





	serpens

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my fellow hoes for providing me with this opportunity to pursue one of my passions: writing about Merlin fucking.
> 
> the name is from the constellation serpens, which of course means "the serpent" which was discovered and named by ptolemy in the 2nd century.
> 
> this fic is almost a coda for episode 2.03 and ~~steals~~ borrows heavily from the dialogue. it was written for the Merlin Fucks Anthology

Merlin knows it’s wrong, but he feels compelled. Morgana is practically royalty, and Merlin, well...he sneaks through the corridors of the castle. The area Morgana’s chambers are in are heavily guarded, due to the presumed recent kidnapping. It’s so easy to trick the guards, to use magic to divert their attention, that Merlin is almost embarrassed for them. He knocks carefully on Morgana’s chamber door, timid and unsure. 

Morgana opens the door with a confused expression. “Merlin,” she says, almost sounding relieved. 

“My Lady,” he responds, trying his hand at being respectful.

Morgana looks at a loss for a moment, before she gathers herself, and steps back to let Merlin into her chamber.

Merlin steps through the door, and watches as Morgana shuts and latches the door behind him. The quiet stretches out before him, an uncomfortable silence that he struggles to break. Finally, he speaks the only thing he can think of. 

“I wanted to check you were ok.”

“I’m fine,” Morgana reassures him, even though her voice briefly wavers. 

Another awkward silence fills the space. There are so many things left unsaid, so many things Merlin wants to say, but can not, for any number of complicated reasons. Gaius’ words are not easily ignored. 

“What was said at the woods…” Morgana is the one to break the silence this time.

“You can trust me, Morgana, I won’t tell anyone,” Merlin interrupts her. There is no need for excuses, from Merlin’s perspective. Morgana hasn’t done anything wrong.

Morgana looks relieved, she even smiles, and Merlin feels that inescapable twinge of attraction in his stomach, foolish as it is.

“Thank you, Merlin. I know now who I really am, and it isn’t something to be scared of. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good.”

Right now, Merlin thinks, if she were not the King’s ward, and I was not a servant, I would kiss her. He smiles, instead. It’s full of genuine hope and care for this wonderful woman in front of him. He can not be there for her as he wishes he could be, but this is enough, her hopefulness is enough.

She smiles and huffs out a short laugh in return.

“Um…” Merlin responds, searching for the right words to say, and finding none that encapsulate his feelings. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Morgana smiles again.

Merlin thinks she’s about to reach for the door, so he makes his move to leave, when suddenly she pulls him in, with a tight grip on the front of his red tunic. He’s completely unprepared for the hasty and almost violent way their lips clash. Merlin goes on autopilot. He knows how to kiss, he knows how to pull someone in and take over a kiss. He gentles her, with one hand at her waist, and the other at her neck, until their kiss slows into something less painful and something more intimate. Morgana’s lips open without much fuss and then their tongues are entwining, and Merlin can taste the wine she had with dinner, still bitter in her mouth. 

Morgana uses the hand she still has clutching at the front of Merlin’s shirt to guide him over towards the door, and push him against it. Merlin lets her take charge. She is a Lady, afterall. Morgana pushes her body against his, her breasts pressed to his chest, her legs straddling one of his, so his leg is draped in the rich, green fabric of her dress. She brackets him, with one arm on the door, she lets go of the front of his tunic and uses that hand to grab the one he has around her waist. He knows where she’s going with it before they reach their destination, below her waist, pushing through bunches of skirt, until he feels it. She’s hot there, the heat radiating through layers of fabric shocking him into breaking the kiss. 

“What are we doing?” Merlin asks, his chest heaving, as he tries to gasp in air. 

“I want you to take me,” she presses his hand closer, so there can be no confusion as to what she’s after. Merlin nearly groans.

“Why me?”

“You believed me, and tried to help me. And, you’re not without a certain charm.”

Merlin laughs. “Are you saying I’m handsome?” He asks, purposefully lowering his voice.

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Morgana pushes away from the wall, and drops Merlin’s hand. He has a brief moment of panic, thinking he messed this up before he even had a chance to do anything. But Morgana turns her back to him, sweeping her long, dark hair to one side, and revealing a pale line of her bare neck. “Unlace me?”

Merlin steps forward eagerly and tucks his face into the bare expanse of her neck, breathing in deep the smell of perfumed beauty products she must use. She smells clean and woodsy. He uses both hands to fumble with the complicated laces of her dress until he’s able to start pushing the sleeves from her shoulders, and the dress falls and pools on the ground around their feet. She’s completely naked, apart from the pendant hanging from her neck, and Merlin has permission to touch her. He presses small kisses to her neck and shoulder, meanwhile one of his hands snakes around Morgana’s body, seeking out that addictive heat he felt earlier. He finds it easily, cups her there and listens to her gasp. His other hand finds its way up her chest, to where her breasts are, no longer constrained by fabric, and free for Merlin to grope. He takes advantage, using a finger to toy with her nipple, and taking in the sound of another gasp. With his other hand, he slips one finger, through her pubes and into her heat. This time they gasp in unison, Merlin at how hot and wet she is for him. He hasn’t been paying too much attention to his own body, but it’s hard to ignore, now, his erection straining against the fabric of his trousers. He pulls Morgana’s body back against him as he humps forward, his clothed dick, skating along the bare curve of Morgana’s ass. This time Morgana lets out a whimper, her knees buckling a bit. Maybe she’d even fall if Merlin weren’t practically holding her up, one hand in her hot cunt, the other cupping a breast, her ass pressed right up to his groin.

Merlin is just thinking about how much he wants to get a mouth around the sweet nub of her breast that he has coaxed to attention, when Morgana steps forward, out of his embrace. His finger slips out of her. 

“Hang up my dress,” she orders, or at least she tries to. Her voice is shaky, at best. He smirks, but follows her orders. He watches as she steps away from where the dress is pooled on the ground. He picks it up, his eyes not leaving her naked form. It's like he’s compelled to keep looking. However, he has to break off his gaze in order to hang the dress, which he does quickly and sloppily. He’s certain Gwen will scoff upon seeing it in that manner next morning. He rushes back to Morgana, and in the time it took Merlin to hang up the dress, she has spread herself over the bed, her breasts bared, and her legs crossed so he can’t quite get the view of her there that he’d like to.

“Undress for me, please, Merlin.”

He listens without question, shucking his jacket from his shoulders, kicking off his boots, before removing the rest of his clothes, acutely aware Morgana is laughing, perhaps at his eagerness, but he can not bring himself to care. Of course he’s eager. In seconds, he’s completely naked as well, watching Morgana watch him. 

“Wow,” she gasps out. 

He furrows his brow a bit at that, looks down at his body, same as it's been for years, much too slender, pointy hip bones, thin, long legs. His erection jutting out, standing at attention. He looks back up at Morgana. “What is it, my Lady?”

“Gwen mentioned you were, how do you say, well-endowed, but I guess I couldn’t comprehend just how well until this moment.” 

Merlin’s jaw dropped, and he felt his cheeks redden. He glanced back down. He had noticed he’d been larger than every man he’d been with thus far, but he hadn’t put a lot of thought into that. He certainly hadn’t felt pride or embarrassment over it. His cock had other ideas, apparently, as it twitched in readiness, as if it knew it was being talked about. And it liked it. 

“Come lay down,” Morgana said, another suggestion that sounded much like an instruction. Merlin obeyed.

Once Merlin was situated, she reached out one hand and gripped his cock. Merlin felt it twitch again. She worked slowly, moving up and down the shaft, watching intensely as the hood shifted with each stroke, revealing the pink head of his cock. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have-”

“Don’t be silly, Merlin,” she interrupted, reminding him so much of Arthur in that moment he had to shake his head a bit to clear that image. He could not follow that thought right now. He wouldn’t have had time, anyways, not as Morgana sat up, throwing a leg over Merlin’s hips to straddle him. “Just pull out so you don’t finish in me.” 

She teases the head of his cock by lightly pressing it to her entrance but not letting it push in fully. 

“Morgana, please.”

Morgana smirks down at him. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

She sinks down on his cock with a gasp. Merlin clutches reflexively onto her hips. She’s hot and tight and it’s different in so many ways from being with the men he’s had. 

“Fuck,” he whispers. He hears Morgana laugh at that.

“You are a big boy,” she says, through her laugh. 

Merlin twitches at that, can’t help the thrust of his hips upwards into her cunt. He can feel her tighten as she gets ready to move, she thrusts her hips forward, sets a slow and steady pace as she begins to ride him. Her hands, which had been clutching his shoulders for balance, move to cover his hands at her waist. She grips them, and moves them, slides them up her body until they’re gripping her breasts. He does as he did before, uses fingers to play with the nipples and thinks about how much he wants his mouth on them, only it’s worse this time because he can see them. 

“Fuck!” Merlin says again, this time because Morgana speeds up, her hips thrusting harder until she loses her balance and begins to fall forward. Merlin catches her, repositions her until she’s leaning over him, his hands back around her hips. He’s got a lot more room to move his hips now, so he does, thrusting into her, fucking her in quick, sharp thrusts as she cries out. Merlin hopes the guards can’t hear. Merlin’s thrusts send her breasts heaving and pushing into his face. Finally he gets his mouth on one of her sweet nipples, sucking it hard, relishing the feel of it in his mouth, and enjoying the shocked shout she lets out. He switches to the other one, giving it the same tonguing he gave the last one. Morgana grinds her hips hard, rubbing the mound of her cunt against the base of Merlin’s cock in a desperate fashion. 

“Merlin, please,” she gasps out, desperately. 

Merlin loses himself in it, he moves savagely, using his arms to drag her down onto his cock as he thrusts upward once, twice, three times before Morgana is coming apart, shaking uncontrollably on his cock, her entire body trembling as she cries out from orgasm. She can’t even hold herself up anymore, and she collapses onto Merlin’s chest. Her entire body tremors for ages, and she continues making high pitched whimpers. Finally, when her body settles, he carefully pushes her onto her back, causing him to slip out. 

“Are you alright?” He asks lightly. 

“I’m,” she gasps. “I’m fine, I just need…please give me a moment.”

They breathe together for a long moment, Merlin stroking himself slowly, not that he really thinks he’s going to lose his erection, but it feels good. Finally, Morgana speaks again.

“Okay, you poor thing, you’ve waited long enough. You’re probably fit to burst.”

Merlin laughs. “Nearly.”

He lets her lie down this time, and positions himself over her, he pushes in slowly, watching her face for any discomfort, and finds none. His thrusts pick up speed until he’s fucking into her quickly, like a man possessed by the tight heat of her welcoming cunt. He can feel his orgasm peaking. He grips her tight around the thighs, pulls her down to meet his wild thrusting. He’s caught on the vision it makes, his cock sinking into her warmth like that, the slapping noise as his hips meet her ass, the familiar smell of burning candles and the less familiar smell of Morgana around him. Her perfumes, her sheets, her gasps of pleasure, her pale body, taking him into her cunt over and over. He doesn’t think he can last much longer. He looks up to meet her face, to tell her as much, only to see her face contorted in pleasure, and her fingering her own nipples.

Merlin has just enough time to pull out before he’s coming, spurting all over her stomach, one line nearly reaches her breast, and he moans and doubles over at the sight. Once he’s finished, and couldn’t possibly spend another drop, he nearly collapses to the side, bouncing on the bed next to Morgana.

It takes him a few seconds to come back to himself, and when he does he realizes Morgana is breathing heavily, these intense hitching breaths followed by gasps and moans. He looks over to see her pleasuring herself, one hand still playing with her breast, the other by her cunt, using two fingers to move in and out quickly. He pushes himself upright once more, and bats Morgana’s hand away from where she’s pleasuring herself. He replaces her fingers with his, and she groans loudly at that, pushing her hips down to meet the thrust of his fingers. His head is hovering just above her cunt, and she smells earthy, and musky, like sex. He kisses her inner thigh, tasting the salty tang of sweat. It only takes a few moments before her thighs shake again and she’s careening into orgasm with a shout, her whole body violently shaking as it did the first time. Her body recoils, curls into itself with what Merlin can only imagine is an overwrought and overwhelmed form of pleasure. He removes his fingers and watches as the last shakes of orgasm tremble through her whole body.

He doesn’t stay much longer. He grabs the cloth by her washing up area and wets it, uses a quick spell to make sure the water won’t be so cold as to shock her, but not so warm as to garner suspicion. He washes his seed off her in gentle swipes before placing one last kiss on her bare knee. 

He dresses and leaves. 

He practically swaggers down the halls of Camelot castle, a spring in his step surely only really great sex can provide.

“This has to stop.”

Merlin freezes. He turns to see Arthur skulking just past the staircase in an alcove. 

“The King would have your head if he found out,” Arthur continues, walking towards Merlin. “And there’s no point denying it.”

“Denying what?”

“Your affections for the Lady Morgana.”

Merlin can’t help the laugh that comes out. Affections.

“Right,” Merlin says, still laughing. He turns to walk away.

“Take a bit of advice from someone who knows about women.” Arthur says, gripping Merlin’s shoulder and stopping him from leaving this ridiculous conversation.

“If such a person existed, I would.”

“Stick to girls who are more, how can I put it,” Arthur continues on anyway. “On your level.”

“Thanks,” Merlin says, with sarcasm that Arthur appears to miss because he carries on confidently. 

“She can’t be your friend, let alone anything else.”

Merlin, who is under no pretense or silly idea that their night of unbridled sex meant anything more than a release of tension, agrees. “Yeah, I know.”

Arthur claps him on the shoulder once more, then says with a satisfied smile, “you can’t hide anything from me, Merlin.”

Merlin laughs as Arthur walks away, and he thinks. He thinks of all his secrets. The magic is a big one. The way Morgana had clung to him as he fucked her not moments ago. The weird way Arthur popped into his head while he was with Morgana. 

He sighs, a bit sadly as he watches Arthur go.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
